


Chill

by stateofintegrity



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stateofintegrity/pseuds/stateofintegrity
Summary: A chill in the air has Max's arthritis acting up. (Old married fluff).
Relationships: Maxwell Klinger/Charles Emerson Winchester III
Kudos: 10





	Chill

**Author's Note:**

> with thanks to the anon who requested this one on my tumblr page - thank you, wonderbug!

The day was so drear, pressing close like a grey cloak grown sodden in cold rain, that 9 AM felt like 2 in the afternoon. Charles knew perfectly well what such days - the damp hanging in the air - did to his husband of three decades - and he went to Max with a blanket warmed in the dryer and an old refrain. “We could move somewhere warm, pet.” 

Klinger frowned. “You should probably trade me in on something with a little more life in it, Major.” 

Charles smiled. Max could be petulant on the days when his arthritis stole away his mobility and left him unable to sew. “You will get yourself into trouble, beautiful. If anyone should be replaced, well,” he gestured at himself. 

Max’s dark eyes flashed. “You were the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen the day you walked onto the base. Charles,  _ you still are. _ ” 

“Darling, I am old and bald and, ah, a good bit heavier than when first we met, but if you can look upon me with loving eyes, then I shall call myself beautiful. Now, somewhere warm? At least for these winter months?”

“The ocean would miss you.”

“Do you not mean that I should miss it, pet?” 

“Nope. It caught sight of you ages ago and fell as hard as me. I swear I've seen the tides turn to come rushing around your ankles.”

Charles kissed his cheek, his snowy hair. “How poetic, Max.”

“I’ve lived with you long enough ta pick up a thing or two.” He leaned back against him. “If you’re so worried about me being warm, how ‘bout we start a fire?” 

“You want me to hold you, I gather?”

“Always.”

“I thought you would tire of me years ago, Maxwell. Of my embraces.” He kissed his forehead, brushing back hair that had turned white, seeing those lovely eyes close where he had drowned willingly so many times. “Of my lips. My touch.” 

Max’s eyes were closed, his head lifted to chase after his fingers. He looked like a saint caught in prayer; he was practically holding his breath. “If that happened, Major baby, I wouldn’t be  _ me _ anymore. I belong with you.” He opened his eyes. “Forever, Charles. Now, about that fire? You’ll have ta help me get settled probably.”

“You know that I would carry you if you wished it.” But he helped him to his feet, arm around his waist, frowning when he winced. And he did settle him in a veritable nest of blankets as he got the fire lit, then took him into his arms. 

“Can’t hate this stupid disease too much if I get this out of it,” Max said, snuggling in against him. “How do you always feel so good?” Though robbed of their usual dexterity, his fingers stroked over his shoulders, played under his shirt, delighting in him as much, Charles would swear it, as the first time they’d touched. 

“You are always welcome to anything you wish. To all of me. If ever a time existed when I could deny you, it ended swiftly.”

“Good.” 

Together, they watched the flames reduce the logs to white ash. Charles caressed his longtime lover’s aching hands and Max sighed for his touch. Neither could say how many more such days they would have together, but the memories of past days crowded around them, part of a shared peace, and they both knew they would be content with whatever the new year held - as long as they held onto each other.

End! 

  
  



End file.
